Illusions
by clievano
Summary: La relación entre Ryo Sakazaki y King va mal, pero que tan mal puede llegar a ser cuando Kasumi Todo entra en escena?
1. capitulo 01

  
  


_**Art of Fighting : Ilusiones**_

  
  


**CAPITULO 1**

**18 DE MARZO DE 2003, 14:00 HORAS - NUEVO SOUTH TOWN - DOJO SAKAZAKI.**

Era un día típico en el Dojo, Takuma se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio, Robert estaba lavando su Porsche en el patio, Yuri se encontraba en la cocina (cocinando acaso? Bueno, eso dijo ella minutos antes cuando Robert le preguntó lo que estaba haciendo) y Ryo se encontraba en la azotea de la casa (Bueno, tal vez no tan típico), estaba recostado boca arriba en el tejado muy pensativo  
  
**Ryo: **No lo puedo creer... ya cuanto hace de aquella discusión? Dos, tres días? O acaso ya hace una semana... - pensó - y todo por una tontería...!! solo a mi se me pudo ocurrir hacer tal cosa!!  
  
Ryo cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar...  
  
***** FLASHBACK *****  
  
Era muy tarde ya, el reloj maracaba las 00:32, al parecer había sido un día muy pesado en el Bar Illusion y la única persona que quedaba en el lugar era su dueña King, ella se apresuraba a asear y dejar todo ordenado para el día siguiente mientras un impaciente Ryo la contemplaba de reojo desde la barra, de vez en cuando volteaba a mirar su reloj y su cara delataba desesperación a veces

**Ryo: **Oye King, ya nos podemos ir? - preguntó impaciente - ya es muy tarde y todos se han ido ya...

**King: **Ya casi termino... oye!! - exclamó - me vienes preguntando lo mismo cada cinco minutos!! por que eres tan impaciente?

**Ryo: **No se si te has dado cuenta - habló con enfado - se suponía que iríamos a ver una película y ésta comenzaba a las 21:00, y da la pequeña casualidad que ya pasa de la media noche... si no tenías ganas de ir mejor me lo hubieras dicho...

**King: **Que?? ya es tan tarde?? - ella volteó a ver el reloj del negocio y vio que ya eran las 00:45, una gran gota de sudor resbaló por su espalda - este... lo siento mucho Ryo, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo y... y...

**Ryo: **Si ya sé, no volverá a pasar... donde habré escuchado eso antes? - preguntó él sarcásticamente - bueno, al menos podemos caminar de regreso a tu departamento y...

**King: **Oh... lo lamento Ryo, pero... - intervino nerviosa - creo que mejor tomaré un taxi de regreso, ya es tremendamente tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano, es que mañana a primera hora llega un pedido de licor y yo creo que...

**Ryo: **No puedo creer esto!! - exclamó Ryo muy molesto - esto se repite la mayoría de las veces que vengo!! llevo aqui casi cuatro horas esperando a que salgas de trabajar!! se suponía que habíamos acordado ir a ver una película... y ahora me sales con esto!! es el colmo!! 

**King: **Ryo Sakazaki!! - exclamó ella también levantando el tono - discúlpame por tener responsabilidades, pero resulta que yo si tengo que atender un negocio, y ese negocio es mio!! y por tanto me corresponde cuidarlo!! este negocio es... es...

**Ryo: **Es todo lo que te importa, ya lo se... - interrumpió él sin mucha emoción - este bar es todo lo que te interesa... no sé porque me molesto en venir aquí - Ryo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida ante una sorprendida King - no tiene caso...

**King: **A-anda... vete!! siempre es lo mismo contigo!! - le gritó ella en tono muy molesto, estaba a punto de estallar - nunca entiendes nada!! todo lo tomas a la ligera!! ya te dije que lo sentía!! y en cuanto al Bar.. al menos es mío y tengo un trabajo de verdad!! oiste?? no tengo porque ser como tú y esperar depender del negocio te tu padre!! y de la ayuda económica que les da Robert!! y sabes que? al menos no cometo tu error de pretender ser uno de los luchadores mas fuertes, el tercer lugar es para perdedo...!! - King interrumpió la frase, el stress y el cansancio la habían hecho estallar y se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas, Ryo al escucharla se detuvo en seco y permaneció ahi algunos segundos apretando los puños, luego volteó a verla con una cara al parecer mezcla entre furia, tristeza y decepción - este... yo... no quise decir eso, es solo que...

**Ryo: **Maldita sea!! - gritó él - sabía que eras como todos los demás!! eres igual a tus antíguos camaradas, Mr. Big e incluso Geese Howard no difieren mucho de ti!! son la clase de gente que le clavarían un puñal a alguien por la espalda si tuvieran la oportunidad...!!

**King: **Que dijiste?? como te atreves...?? - gritó King furiosa - te vas a retractar de lo que acabas de decir ahora mismo!! - ordenó al tiempo que adoptaba su pose de pelea

**Ryo: **No vale la pena...

**King: **Lo sabía!! eres un cobarde!!

**Ryo: **Ojala... - musitó Ryo en un tono casi inaudible - ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado esa noche en aquel bar... ojala nunca nos hubiéramos... conocido...

**King: **Eres un... que?? que dijiste?? - preguntó ella sumamente sorprendida, las palabras de Ryo la habían herido muy en el fondo, sintió como si una daga le hubiera atravesado el alma - lo dices en serio...?

Ryo no dijo nada mas, volteó nuevamente y siguió caminando hacia la salida, perdiéndose en las sombras, solo un fuerte sonido del portón de salida le hizo saber a King que él ya se había ido de ahi, ahora se encontraba sola y aún no podía reaccionar después de escuchar aquellas palabras

***** FIN DEL FLASHBACK *****

**Ryo: **Bueno, no tiene caso seguir aqui recordando cosas desagradables, tal vez sea mejor de esta manera, ella nunca cambiará - pensó - voy a entrenar un poco... - y dicho esto, se dispuso a bajar del tejado

**14:45 HORAS - BAR ILLUSION.**

King se encontraba tras la barra, estaba sumamente fastidiada y escasamente habían unos ocho clientes dentro del Bar, a diferencia de ayer, hoy el negocio estaba casi muerto, pero además de eso, algo dentro de su mente no dejaba a King tranquila, ella volteó a su alrededor y vió a la gente que se encontraba ahi, la mayoría de ellos parecía no tener ninguna preocupación, sin embargo ella se sentía extraña, como si hubiera perdido algo, acaso era por el incidente de ayer?

**King: **Me siento mal por lo de ayer... - pensó - creo que me sobrepasé con Ryo y dije cosas muy desagradables de él... pero... habrá hablado en serio? En verdad el se arrepiente de... habernos conocido? Sus palabras aún retumban en mi cabeza...

***** FLASHBACK *****

**Ryo: **Maldita sea King!! - gritó él muy molesto - lo sabía!! eres igual a tus antíguos camaradas, cuando trabajabas para Mr. Big, incluso Geese Howard no difiere mucho de ti!! son la clase de gente que le clavarían un puñal a alguien por la espalda si tuvieran la oportunidad...!!

**King: **Que dijiste?? como te atreves a decir eso...?? - gritó King furiosa - te vas a retractar de lo que acabas de decir ahora mismo!! - ordenó al tiempo que adoptaba su pose de pelea

**Ryo: **No vale la pena... ahora veo que tal vez... la salud de tu sobrino no lo era todo para ti como tu decías... tal vez disfrutabas el ser parte de los hombres de Mr. Big...

**King: **No eres mas que un cobarde!! - gritó - no tienes ningún derecho de cuestionar mis razones!!

**Ryo: **Ojala... - musitó Ryo en un tono casi inaudible - ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos... conocido...

Una vez que Ryo se fué, King golpeó el suelo varias veces con sus pies descargando su ira, tomó también dos sillas de madera que estaban a su alcance y las destrozó con un par de patadas, ahora estaba agitada, se dirigió hacia otra silla y se sentó dejándose caer en ella, poco a poco se comenzó a tranquilizar

***** FIN DEL FLASHBACK *****

**King: **E-es verdad...? en realidad soy asi? Pero... es natural que me preocupe mi negocio!! - pensó ella - si yo no lo hago nadie mas lo hará, es todo lo que tengo y tengo que ocuparme de el!! en aquel momento estaba muy alterada... cansada y fastidiada de todo... particularmente el día de ayer fué un día muy pesado... - habló ella en voz baja para que nadie mas pudiera escucharla - definitivamente me dejé llevar... dije cosas que no debía decir... no, fueron cosas que no quería decir... - pero aún así Ryo tuvo la culpa!! el fué el que me hizo enfadar!! lo único que hace es venir aquí a quitarme el tiempo y distraerme de mis deberes!! y nisiquiera ayuda, todo el tiempo se la pasa ahi sentado en una de las mesas y nunca entiende razones!!

King permaneció unos instantes en silencio sin saber que mas decir, buscaba en su mente alguna excusa para culpar a su amigo pero no encontró ninguna

**King: **Me duele mucho lo que me dijo, se que tal vez perdió la cabeza igual que yo y por eso lo hizo... ayer verdaderamente lo odie, y ahora... aún con todo eso extraño un poco a ese cabeza dura... acaso... - pensó - acaso... este fué el fin de nuestra amistad? 

**16:15 HORAS - DOJO SAKAZAKI.**

**Yuri: **Ryoooooo!! la comida está lista!! Ryo donde estas? - gritó ella saliendo de la casa - en donde se habrá metido? No está en su habitación, ni en el Dojo, ni en el baño, la cocina, en la cochera... hey!! la cochera!! - Yuri se dirigió hacia alla y encontró que faltaba la Harley Davidson - ah vaya, y nisiquiera avisó!!

**Robert: **Hey!! que pasa Yuri? - preguntó acercándose a ella

**Yuri: **No esta la moto, parece ser que mi hermano salió y no avisó a donde iba - contestó - odio cuando hace eso!!

**Robert: **Bueno, ya sabes como es él, ya volverá, vamos adentro a comer

**Yuri: **Si, tienes razón, vamos...

Yuri y Robert se dirigían hacia la entrada cuando vieron a una chica tocando a la puerta a pesar de que esta se encontraba entreabierta, estaba de espaldas a ellos, vestía una playera blanca un short de mezclilla, calcetas blancas y tenis color azul, su cabello era color negro y largo

**Yuri: **Hola, disculpa te podemos ayudar en algo...? - en eso la chica volteó hacia ellos y ambos se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba...

**???: **Hola... como estan? 

**Robert: **H-hola!! eres tu, Kasumi Todo!!

**Yuri: **Que sorpresa!! como estas amiga? Que gusto verte!! te ves muy bien!!

**Robert: **Si!! estas tan guapa como siem... ouch!! - fué interrumpido por un pisotón que le propinó Yuri acompañado de una mirada asesina

**Kasumi: **Tambien me da gusto verlos amigos... - hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto - disculpen... se encuentra Ryo en casa?

A Yuri y a Robert les resbaló una gran gota de sudor por su espalda

**Yuri: **Acabas de llegar desde Japón...?

**Kasumi: **Si, asi es

**Robert: **Y... veniste exclusivamente a buscar a Ryo...?

**Kasumi: **Pues... si

**Yuri: **Eso imaginé... - bajó la cabeza - hay cosas que nunca cambian...

**Robert: **Creo que un nuevo duelo entre ustedes dos está a punto de comenzar, no es asi?

**Kasumi: **Eh? Oh no, no he venido a eso!! - exclamó la chica - es para... tratar otro asunto mas importante... pero solo debo comentarlo con él...

**Yuri: **Oh!! ya veo... - que diablos será eso? Fué lo que pensó Yuri - bueno... es que él...

**Robert: **El no se encuentra en este momento... no está su motocicleta y creemos que salió por ahi...

**Kasumi: **Entiendo... bueno, en ese caso pasaré a saludar al señor Takuma en lo que él regresa, esta bien?

**Robert: **Claro, no hay problema, el Sensei se encuentra en el Gimnasio, por favor pasa, siéntete como en tu casa

**Kasumi: **Muchas gracias, con su permiso... - la chica volvió a hacer una reverencia y entró a la casa dirigiéndose al Gimnasio

**Yuri: **Me pregunto que será ese asunto que es mas importante que retar a mi hermano a un duelo... eso si que es algo nuevo...

**Robert: **Y extraño... lo mejor será esperar a ver de que se trata

**Yuri: **Si, tienes razón, supongo que ahora hay que servir otra ración de comida para la invitada 

Ambos asintieron y entraron a la casa rumbo a la cocina

**19 DE MARZO DE 2003, 12:00 HORAS - EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE UNA CARRETERA CERCANA A LA CIUDAD.**

En aquellos momentos el cansancio era el verdadero enemigo, el calor era casi insoportable y la falta de aire fué el responsable de que él hiciera una pequeña pausa, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, sobre todo la parte superior ya que entrenaba con el torso desnudo, la parte inferior era el clásico uniforme de batalla anaranjado y razgado, lo unico malo es que no traía consigo alguna botella de agua para beber, aquel paraje era ciertamente un lugar agradable, había pasto, así como algunos árboles, la mayoría de ellos de unos ocho o diez metros de alto, se podía escuchar el canto de las aves en las copas, sin embargo los rayos del sol eran sumamente agresivos y se notaba su efecto en la piel después de tres horas de entrenamiento, golpes, patadas, técnicas especiales y hasta golpes en contra del tronco de un grueso árbol habían logrado ya un notorio desgaste físico

**Ryo: **Oh vaya...!! - exclamó jadeando - creo que... voy a descansar un poco... - se dejó caer sobre la hierba boca arriba mirando hacia el cielo - agh!! este sol si que está asesino...!!

De pronto Ryo escuchó un ruido estrepitoso, el cual lo obligó a voltear hacia donde se encontraba su motocicleta, él la había dejado a la sombra de un árbol, pero ahora esta se encontraba en el suelo, eso significa que se había caído, eso o... alguien la había tirado

**Ryo: **Pero que diablos... - pensó en voz alta, volteó en todas direcciones pero no vió a nadie en los alrededores - no pudo haberse caído sola...

De pronto sintió como caían unas hojas diminutas encima suyo, tardó algunos segundos en comprender lo que sucedía, al fin reaccionó y volteó hacia arriba... pero ya era muy tarde, sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, después de eso todo comenzó a obscurecerse...

**17:45 HORAS - DOJO SAKAZAKI.**

**Kasumi: **Estas segura que no te dijo nada de a donde iba? - preguntó dirigiéndose a una notoriamente preocupada Yuri - esto me parece muy raro... no puedo evitar preocuparme...

**Robert: **Ese cabeza de chorlito siempre esta causando problemas!! - exclamó dirigiéndose a Kasumi - pero aún asi, él siempre avisa cuando sale a alguna parte, me sorprende mucho que no haya llamado por lo menos para que sepamos en donde se encuentra...

**Takuma: **Es cierto... no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento de todo esto... - se volvió hacia Yuri - creo que alguien debería ir a ese famoso Bar a ver si alguien lo ha visto

**Yuri: **Entiendo padre - asintió - Robert y tu quédense aqui por si él regresa o llama

**Kasumi: **Yo voy contigo Yuri - interrumpió - también quiero ayudar...

Yuri asintió y así ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el Bar Illusion mientras Robert y Takuma las observaban alejarse

**18:12 HORAS - BAR ILLUSION**

**King: **Ya te dije que no!! no me interesa!! - gritó ella dirigiéndose a un viejo conocido - es que acaso nunca se dan por vencidos? O son demasiado necios?

**???: **Deberías pensarlo mejor... - respondió él - ten en cuenta que te estan ofreciendo casi el triple de lo que vale esta basura... no se trata del negocio y tu lo sabes, creo que piensan convertirlo en un pequeño centro comercial o algo asi...

**King: **Ah si? Pues resulta que esta "basura" es mía, y no pienso venderla por nada del mundo, asi que mas vale que se lo digas a quien quiera que te haya enviado, aunque creo imaginarme de quien se trata

**???: **Es una verdadera lástima, con ese dinero bien podrías abrir otros tres o cuatro negocios como éste - él sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo colocó en sus labios - oportunidades como ésta solo se ven una vez en la vida, no te parece?

**King: **Tienes razón... solo se dan una vez en la vida

**???: **Bien... - sacó un encendedor y prendió su cigarrillo, aspiró el humo de forma muy natural, como si el hecho de fumar formara parte de alguna función corporal, finalmente emitió una bocanada de humo la cual fué lanzada sobre la cabeza de King, ella siguió la trayectoria de ésta con la vista - entonces, quiero suponer que...

**King: **Claro... tu mismo lo dijiste, oportunidades así solo se dan una vez en la vida... es por eso que de ningunamanera pienso vender... Ripper - al decirle esto ella le sonrió de forma desafiante

**Ripper: **Eres una...!! - él se molestó mucho por la respuesta de King, pero logró controlarse, tomó el cigarrillo de entre sus labios y lo arrojó al piso aún encendido, King lo siguió con la vista y él lo restregó en el suelo con la suela de su zapato derecho - como dije antes... es una lástima...

**King: **Si, pero solo para tu jefe, no crees?

**Ripper: **Porque? No entiendo... por que a ustedes les gusta tanto la mala vida? Pareciera que disfrutan el hecho de trabajar casi todo el día por una mínima ganancia...

**King: **Tal vez, pero asi somos felices - interrumpió ella - pero eso Ripper... es algo que tu nunca podrás entender

**Ripper: **Patrañas!! - dió media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahi - vamonos de aqui!! comienzo a tener nauseas!! - exclamó dirigiéndose a los otros dos tipos de traje que lo acompañaban, ellos lo siguieron sin decir una sola palabra y segundos después habían desaparecido del lugar, King se quedó ahi de pie muy pensativa por algunos instantes

**King: **Esos tipos son odiosos... - pensó - ya hace tiempo habían dejado de venir a tratar de convencerme de vender el bar, por que comienzan de nuevo con lo mismo?

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella

**Terry: **Buenas tardes, quisiera algo de beber - sonrió el chico rubio de la gorra

**King: **Oh Terry, que sorpresa...!! - exclamó nerviosa - discúlpame es que estaba un poco distraída, en seguida llamaré a alguien para que te atienda...

**Terry: **No gracias, prefiero que me atiendas tu... claro, si no tienes inconveniente

**King: **Oh no, de dinguna manera - sonrió - será un placer

**Fin del capítulo, contunuará...**

  
  


  
  


  



	2. capitulo 02

**Art of Fighting - Illusions**

**Capítulo 2**

**19 de marzo de 2003, 18:15 horas, Bar Illusion**

**Terry:** Asi que otra vez están a la espera de que vendas el bar, no es asi?

**King:** Si, no se porque no se dan por vencidos, ya deberían saber que la respuesta siempre va a ser un NO.

**Terry:** Bueno algo es seguro, deben de estar tras algo grande, de lo contrario no insistirían tanto en este lugar.

**King:** Eso pensé, aunque creo que no hay manera de saber cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones.

De pronto una chica entró en el lugar y después de inspeccionar unos segundos con la vista, se dirigió directamente hacia la barra.

**Kasumi:** Hola KIng, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

**King:** Pero que sorpresa! hola Kasumi, como te ha ido?

**Kasumi:** Muy bien gracias, veo que a ti también te ha ido de maravilla.

**Terry:** Hola Kasumi

**Kasumi:** Oh Terry disculpa, no te había visto - ella hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

**Yuri:** Hola a todos - se acercó a donde estaban ellos levantando una mano en señal de saludo - disculpen la rudeza, pero es que venimos a preguntarle algo a KIng.

**Kasumi:** Oh es cierto, casi se me olvida! han visto a Ryo el día de hoy?

King de pronto puso un semblante serio y desvió la mirada, Yuri y Kasumi notaron esto con extrañeza.

**Terry:** No, no al menos en el rato que llevo yo aquí, pero imagino que no debe tardar ya que viene aquí seguido, no es asi?

**King:** De hecho - ella se reincorporó a la conversación pero aún manteniendo un semblante serio - ya tiene algun tiempo que no viene para aca, supongo que ahora tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

Hubo silencio después de esa frase, nadie dijo nada durante mas o menos un minuto y medio.

**Yuri:** Lo que pasa es que salió en su motocicleta esta mañana y nadie sabe nada de el desde entonces, no dijo a donde iba y eso es algo extraño en el.

**Kasumi:** Además yo vine especialmente a verlo a el, ni siquiera he desempacado porque creí que volvería pronto, ahora hasta yo he comenzado a preocuparme por la situación

**Terry:** Asuntos pendientes acaso? - insinuó observando a Kasumi de forma maliciosa.

**Kasumi:** No! no es lo que tu dices... simplemente son... - ella se sonrojó un poco - cuestiones entre peleadores... solamente eso.

**King:** Pues como ya dije, no ha venido por aquí, y probablemente no venga durante un tiempo.

De nueva cuenta un silencio absoluto hubo después del comentario de King, algo incómodo tomando en cuenta que era una reunión entre conocidos, no una aglomeración de completos desconocidos.

**Yuri:** King... amiga... acaso sabes algo que nosotros no? - se atrevió a romper el silencio.

**King:** No, no se nada - contestó fríamente - sin embargo, la última vez que el vino aquí tuvimos una pequeña discusión y nos disgustamos el uno con el otro.

**Kasumi:** Pues a mi me huele algo raro, se me hace que el problema fue mayor de lo que KIng nos está diciendo - le susurró al oido a Yuri.

**Terry:** Aun asi, me parece que se están preocupando de mas, lo mas seguro es que Ryo vuelva al anochecer, y la verdad dudo mucho que le haya pasado algo malo no es asi King? - Terry se volvió hacia la rubia quien lo observaba hablar de reojo.

**King:** S-si... asi es, a ese cabeza dura nunca le sucede nada.

Terry la observó por unos segundos un tanto incrédulo por la aparente frialdad de su respuesta.

**Yuri:** Bueno, de cualquier forma Terry tiene razón, me preocupo de mas porque es mi hermano, es solo que el no acostumbra hacer ese tipo de cosas...

**Terry:** No te preocupes, es natural - sonrió el - yo también me preocupo por mi hermano Andy cuando hace locuras.

**King:** Bueno, bueno - interrumpió - y ya que estamos aquí reunidos, porque no pasamos un buen rato juntos? la casa invita!

**Yuri:** Que bien! asi se habla KIng!

**Kasumi:** Muchas gracias, es bueno convivir con los amigos.

**Terry:** Yo brindo por eso Kasumi, salud!

****

**19 de marzo de 2003, 20:05 horas - Dojo Sakazaki**

Una chica pelirroja uniformada del Departamento de Policía de South Town toca a las puertas del Dojo, espera alrededor de minuto y medio antes de que la puerta se abra.

**???:** Buenas noches.

**Takuma:** Si? en que puedo ayudarla? - El la inspecciona de arriba a abajo

**???:** Mi nombre es Sam... quiero decir, Samantha Slate, los vecinos me informaron que este vehículo es propiedad de este Dojo

Ella señaló un vehículo grande estacionado en la acera, el cual contaba con un compartimiento en el cual se podría fácilmente transportar un automóvil, pero se encontraba cubierto con una lona, ambos caminaron hacia la parte trasera del vehículo y Takuma abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer la motocicleta Harley Davidson que se encontraba ahí, tardó unos segundos en articular palabra.

**Takuma:** Esa es... la motocicleta de mi hijo - atinó a decir al fin - como es que....

**Sam:** La encontraron tirada en un claro a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad, la hierba estaba muy castigada, en donde está su hijo?

**Takuma:** Yo... no lo sé, esta mañana salió en su motocicleta sin decir a nadie a donde iba, no hemos sabido nada de él... hasta ahora.

Robert en ese momento salió del Dojo al ver que Takuma tardaba demasiado y encontró a Takuma hablando con la oficial.

**Sam:** Entonces... eso significa que su hijo está... perdido

**Robert:** Perdido? como es eso? - Robert se dirigió hacia el vehículo estacionado en la acera e inspeccionó su interior.

**Takuma:** Bueno, no me preocuparía demasiado por mi hijo - comentó Takuma - no quiero aparentar ser un mal padre, a lo que me refiero es que mi hijo es un experto en artes marciales y definitivamente sabe cuidarse solo.

**Sam:** Ya veo, pero aun asi le recomiendo que debería seguir el procedimiento y acompañarme para reportar a su hijo como extraviado.

**Takuma:** Créame señorita, no creo que sea necesario...

**Robert:** Sensei!! - gritó Robert - venga a ver esto pronto!!

Takuma y Sam se acercaron de inmediato al vehículo, Robert se encontraba en la parte de arriba inspeccionando la motocicleta y señaló una parte de la motocicleta la cual se encontraba rasgada, como si lo hubieran hecho con una garra de acero.

**Sam:** Pero que dem...? eso no está en el reporte!! - ella comenzó a buscar en los papeles que llevaba consigo.

**Takuma:** Eso es...

**Robert:** Sensei, creo que debería venir a ver esto...

Takuma subió al vehículo y Robert abrió la pequeña mochila de cuero de la motocicleta, de la cual tomó una prenda la cual pertenecía a Ryo y se la mostró a Takuma, quien abrió mucho los ojos sin saber que decir o hacer.

**Sam:** Oh por dios!

****

**19 de marzo de 2003, 22:05 horas - Bar Illusion**

**Terry:** ... y entonces yo le dije: "No vas a poder conmigo man, no me llaman The hungry wolf por nada"...

Las tres chicas rieron al unísono, obviamente disfrutando mucho de la velada

**Yuri:** Es cierto, ha habido muchas situaciones chuscas durante los torneos de The King of Fighters - Yuri sonrió orgullosa - a mi por ejemplo, tras bambalinas me retó a luchar un tipo enorme, de unos dos metros y veinte de estatura mas o menos, además de que se veía muy agresivo.

**King:** Oh si, según supe, resultó ser un debilucho y el pobre perdió algunos dientes cortesía de la chica Kyokugen, supongo que no estabas de muy buen humor en esos momentos, no es asi Yuri?

**Yuri:** Nop, no lo estaba - contestó sonriendo - lo que pasa es que minutos antes, Robert me había hecho enfadar, ya no recuerdo porque. En otra ocasión un peleador aparentemente muy rudo y con finta de conquistador se le declaró amorosamente a la pobre de Kasumi - Yuri sonrió maliciosamente.

**Kasumi:** Oh es cierto... - ella se sonrojó mucho en ese instante como recordando lo que había sucedido en esa ocasión.

**Terry:** Ah si, yo recuerdo eso - interrumpió - el tipo fanfarroneaba y Kasumi no sabía que decir o que hacer, supongo que el entrenamiento no la había preparado para eso.

**Yuri:** Y mi hermano como siempre apareció en el momento mas indicado - rió divertida

**King:** Que? a ver, como estuvo eso que yo no me di cuenta...

**Terry:** Si, Ryo intervino por Kasumi y en unos cuantos segundos mando a volar literalmente al sujeto - explicó - pero a pesar de eso, Kasumi siguió algo nerviosa después de eso.

**Yuri:** Ja ja ja y muuuuuuy sonrojada! se te olvidó decir

**Kasumi:** N-no! no es verdad, yo... no estaba sonrojada - ella volvió a sonrojarse de nueva cuenta

**Yuri:** Pero dime Kasumi... te sonrojaste por que se te declaró ese Don Juan?... o acaso fue por que mi hermano llegó al rescate? Ja ja ja ja

**Kasumi:** Yuri! como dices esas cosas! - exclamó muy sonrojada

KIng miró a Kasumi de una forma muy extraña.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!... se escuchó un teléfono celular.

**Yuri:** Oh perdón, debe ser mi papá o Robert que quieren saber en donde nos encontramos.

**Terry:** O tal vez es para avisarte que Ryo ya ha llegado a casa.

**Yuri:** Si, tienes razón Terry, discúlpenme un momento - ella se levantó y se alejó algunos pasos para contestar la llamada.

**Kasumi:** Menos mal que se trate de eso, ya comenzaba a preocuparme

**King:** Bah! un hermano mayor no debería preocupar así a su familia - protestó ella - por lo visto sigue siendo un irresponsable algunas veces.

**Terry:** Oh por favor! dale un respiro al pobre de Ryo - exclamó divertido - de seguro tenía una buena razón para eso.

**King:** Ah si? como cual? no me digas que tenía algo urgente que hacer y por eso salió sin avisar a... - De pronto fijó la mirada en su amiga quien había dejado caer el teléfono al suelo - Yuri... que te pasa? te sientes bien...?

King se levantó de su lugar e hizo que Terry y Kasumi se volvieran hacia donde estaba Yuri, estaba pálida y por unos segundos con la mirada perdida, sus amigos se pusieron de pie y la sujetaron.

**Terry:** Que pasa Yuri? que sucedió?

Yuri quería hablar pero no podía, por mas que lo intentaba no salían las palabras de su boca.

**King:** Tranquilízate Yuri, respira hondo - le dijo en voz alta - debes controlar tus emociones.

**Yuri:** Encontraron... encontraron la moto de mi hermano... estaba abandonada en un claro a varios kilómetros de la ciudad... estaba algo dañada... no recuerdo bien lo que me dijo Robert, pero... pero...

**Kasumi:** Cálmate Yuri, que mas te dijo?! - gritó algo alterada.

**Yuri:** En la motocicleta encontraron parte del uniforme de mi hermano lleno de sangre.... - ella volteó a ver a King mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - él esta desaparecido... no... saben nada de él...

**Continuará...**


	3. capitulo 03

**Art of Fighting - Illusions**

**Capítulo 3**

20 de marzo de 2003 - National Park - 07:45 horas

Ryo: Que rayos... donde estoy? - Acababa de volver en si y se encontró a si mismo atado a un árbol sin poder moverse, la luz lo deslumbraba

?: Al fin despiertas, bienvenido al lugar de tu muerte Sakazaki!

La visión de Ryo al fin se acostumbró a la luz y poco a poco pudo reconocer a la figura que estaba frente a él

Ryo: Eiji Kisaragi! maniático vengativo! debí imaginarme que eras tu! y ahora que es lo que quieres?

Eiji: Por supuesto que matarte! que otra cosa podría querer de ti, patético peleador de segunda! al fin vas a pagar por la deshonra que me causaste!

Ryo: Por haberte derrotado hace tiempo? ya supéralo! que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar secuestrando a la gente? - contestó con sarcasmo - si eso es cierto, ya hubieras eliminado a Iori Yagami (* por lo sucedido en The King of Fighters 95)

Eiji: Silencio tonto! un sujeto a la vez! primero tu y luego Yagami!

Ryo: Si claro, como no... pero bueno, si no hay de otra, desátame y acabemos de una vez con esto! - gritó Ryo molesto

Eiji lo miró inexpresivo por unos instantes y de pronto lanzó un par de Kunai hacia Ryo, los cuales cortaron las cuerdas que lo sujetaba al árbol y Ryo cayó de rodillas

Eiji: Listo, ahora prepárate por que no voy a contenerme, esta vez si voy a acabar contigo

Ryo: En tus sueños ninja! - se puso de pie con algo de dificultad

Las heridas que le causó Eiji cuando lo secuestró habían debilitado su cuerpo, pero no había sentido los efectos ya que las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban al árbol estaban muy ajustadas, pero ahora incluso seguían sangrando sus heridas de sus piernas y de su costado derecho

Eiji: Que pasa Sakazaki? no puedes soportar unas pequeñas cortadas? o es que acaso ya te estas rindiendo? - se burló adoptando su pose de pelea

Ryo: Eso ni lo pienses, esto no es nada! ven aqui ninja, te derrotaré de nuevo y de una vez por todas!

Eiji: Con esas heridas lo dudo mucho!

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque uno hacia el otro y chocaron en un gran golpe inicial puño contra puño

20 DE MARZO DE 2003 - ESTACION DE POLICIA DE SOUTH TOWN - 08:15 HORAS

Robert, Takuma y Yuri se encontraban en la estación de policía, estaban con la oficial Samantha y Blue Mary. Habían terminado ya con el papeleo y se disponían a marcharse de ahi

Blue Mary: No se preocupen, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlo

Samantha: Ya avisamos a todas las unidades y ya estan buscando tambien en las afueras de la ciudad

Takuma: Agradecemos su ayuda, estaremos en contacto por si averiguamos algo nosotros

Yuri: Gracias Mary, nos vemos

Robert: Debemos volver al Dojo por si Ryo regresa o si Terry o los demás averiguan algo

Yuri: King dijo que ayudaría preguntando a sus clientes a ver si lo habían visto y Kasumi iba a buscar por su cuenta

Takuma: Ryo tiene mucha suerte, tiene buenos amigos que se preocupan por él

LOS DIAS PASARON SIN OBTENER NOTICIAS, NI BUENAS NI MALAS, LA BUSQUEDA CONTINUABA

25 DE MARZO DE 2003 - BAR ILLUSSION - 17:45 HORAS

LOS PELEADORES SE ENCONTRABAN REUNIDOS EN UNA MESA, LO VENIAN HACIENDO ASÍ ALREDEDOR DE ESAS HORAS DESDE EL DIA EN QUE RYO HABIA DESAPARECIDO, Y CON LA FINALIDAD DE INTERCAMBIAR INFORMACIÓN DE LO QUE HABÍAN AVERIGUADO

King: Alguien ha sabido algo de Ryo? - preguntó un tanto preocupada

Blue Mary: Nada todavia, es muy extraño, no hay rastros de él

Robert: Y que pasó con ese incidente de hace unos dias en que encontraron a Eiji Kisaragi inconciente?

Blue Mary: Es raro, lo encontraron muy lastimado practicamente en las puertas del hospital de South Town, aunque no lo creas aun sigue inconsciente

Terry: Que paliza debio haber recibido, fue brutal según lo que leí en los diarios, no me imagino quien pudo haber hecho eso, Eiji no tiene enemigos en South Town, al menos no que yo sepa

Yuri: Y Kasumi? se supone iba a investigar por su cuenta lo de Ryo, pero no la hemos visto desde entonces

King: Habrá regresado a Japón?

Yuri: No lo creo, ella no es así, nos lo habría dicho... aunque todavía me intriga que asunto era ese que tenía que ver con mi hermano...

DE PRONTO UNA FIGURA SE ACERCÓ A LA MESA EN DONDE LOS PELEADORES ESTABAN DISCUTIENDO Y LOS MIRÓ POR UNOS SEGUNDOS HASTA QUE ALGUIEN DE ELLOS NOTÓ SU PRESENCIA, TODOS VOLTEARON A VERLO Y SE SORPRENDIERON, YA QUE MUY RARA VEZ VISITABA ESE LUGAR, A MENOS DE QUE SE TRATARA DE ALGO IMPORTANTE

Robert: S-sensei, que esta haciendo aqui?

Yuri: Padre! que pasa?

Takuma: Lo encontré! ... bueno no exactamente, pero al menos se donde está... bueno, mas o menos... mejor véanlo por ustedes mismos! - y diciendo esto lanzó una carta sobre la mesa, todos la miraron incrédulos

King: Una carta? es en serio?

Yuri: Y que es lo que dice?

Takuma: Pues abranla y vean de lo que se trata - dijo algo fastidiado

Terry tomó la carta y la abrió, comenzó a leer en silencio y comenzó a abrir los ojos cada vez mas, los demás solo estaban a la expectativa

Terry: Ese hijo de perra...! ha ha ha ha! y yo que me había preocupado por el! - y le dió la carta a Robert, este la tomó y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

"...FAMILIA SAKAZAKI Y MUY QUERIDOS AMIGOS MIOS:

EIJI KISARAGI FUE QUIEN ME HA SECUESTRADO Y ME HA HERIDO AUNQUE NO DE FORMA FATAL, ENCIMA DE ESO ME HA RETADO Y PELEAMOS, SIN EMBARGO, HE SIDO INCAPAZ DE CONTENER MIS EMOCIONES Y ME HE EXEDIDO, DE NO SER POR KASUMI TODO QUIEN INTERVINO AL FINAL, NO SE QUE HUBIERA PASADO. AL FINAL LOGRE CONTENERME Y ME LAS ARREGLÉ PARA LLEVAR AL NINJA AL HOSPITAL.

DURANTE LA PELEA CON EIJI, ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE MIS HABILIADADES TANTO FÍSICAS COMO MENTALES SON MUY INMADURAS, POR LO QUE HE DECIDIDO EMPRENDER UN VIAJE DE ENTRENAMIENTO, TENTATIVAMENTE HABLO DE UN AÑO.

POR LO QUE NO QUIERO CAUSARLES MAS PROBLEMAS POR MI INMADUREZ, NO ESTOY APTO POR EL MOMENTO PARA HACERME CARGO DE LA ESCUELA KYOKUGEN COMO MI PADRE QUIERE, POR ESO HE DECIDIDO MADURAR MI TEMPLE Y MIS HABILIDADES A LO LARGO DE UN AÑO, Y REGRESAR A LA ALTURA DE LAS EXPECTATIVAS DE MI PADRE, MIS AMIGOS Y MI FAMILIA. POR FAVOR, DISCULPENME POR HABERLOS PREOCUPADO PERO NO QUERÍA QUE ME VIERAN HERIDO, HUMILLADO, Y MUCHO MENOS FUERA DE MIS CABALES.

POR CIERTO, KASUMI ESTA CONMIGO Y DECIDIÓ ACOMPAÑARME EN MI VIAJE DESPUÉS DE IR A VISITAR A SU PADRE.

SALUDOS, Y BUENA SALUD PARA TODOS.

RYO SAKAZAKI..."

Robert: Pero que demonios...! se lo está tomando muy en serio...

Takuma: Al final Ryo esta comenzando a tomar en serio su papel como heredero de la escuela Kyokugen... - cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa - espero grandes cosas al cabo de un año...

Yuri: Padre, como puedes decir eso! tenemos que ir a buscarlo! tal vez aún este herido... no necesita hacer ese tonto viaje! tenemos que...

Terry: Al contrario Yuri - la interrumpió tomándola del hombro con una sonrisa - al final Ryo se dió cuenta de lo que realmente importa como un peleador que es, y como un peleador que es, regresará mucho mejor preparado y mas sabio

Takuma: Tu si sabes de que hablas hijo... Jeff estaría muy orgulloso de escuchar esas palabras tan sabias de su hijo mayor

Terry: Muchas gracias señor Takuma, de verdad aprecio sus palabras

Robert: Además no hay de que preocuparse, Kasumi esta con el...

UN SILENCIO REINÓ POR UNOS SEGUNDOS Y TODOS SE MIRARON UNOS A OTROS SIN SABER QUE DECIR

King: Aunque... eso me pareció algo raro, por que se iría Kasumi con Ryo? y desde cuando son tan amigos?

Yuri: Acaso estás celosa amiga? - Le puso una cara pícara - la competencia no es buena, verdad?

King: Pero de que rayos hablas Yuri! por que estaría celosa yo? y de que competencia hablas? te juro que no se de que me estás hablando!

Yuri: Mmmmh si, tal vez tengas razón, es una mala broma - corrigió un poco seria - a la mejor Kasumi si le gusta a mi hermano... eso no lo sabía...

King: ...

Blue Mary: Bueno como sea, esto nos quita un peso de encima - dijo levantándose de la mesa - con esto podemos cesar la búsqueda, Ryo Sakazaki oficialmente deja de estar perdido y todo vuelve a la normalidad

Robert: Que alivio! y es gratificante saber que ese cabeza hueca no está en problemas, estuve muy preocupado estos días

Takuma: Ok, Robert y Yuri, volvamos al dojo de inmediato, ahora que Ryo no va a estar con nosotros por un tiempo, la carga de trabajo en el Dojo va a ser el doble de pesada para ustedes dos!

Robert y Yuri: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Nooooooooooooooooooo! - gritaron al unísono

Y CON ESA REACCIÓN CÓMICA SE DIÓ POR TERMINADA LA REUNIÓN DE LOS PELEADORES, CADA QUIEN SE RETIRÓ DE AHI, INCLUSO LOS SAKAZAKI, AUNQUE A REGAÑADIENTES, MAS POR PARTE DE YURI, YA QUE CON LA CARGA DE TRABAJO ANUNCIADA POR TAKUMA YA NO LE IBA A QUEDAR MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE PARA PASAR CON SUS AMIGAS, Y TAMBIEN ROBERT, PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE PASAR TODO EL DIA EN EL DOJO NO ERA SU ESTILO. SOLO QUEDÓ KING EN LA BARRA DEL BAR MUY PENSATIVA.

King: Ese tonto... - pensó para si en voz alta - nisiquiera se despidió... y lo peor es que después que peleamos ya no pudimos vernos para arreglar las cosas. Que... que pensará el de mi? nuestra amistad habrá terminado? me siento un poco mal por eso.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 04

**Art of Fighting - Illusions**

**Capítulo 4**

**02 de Noviembre de 2005 - Puerto de South Town - 05:45 HORAS**

Un barco en el muelle acaba de llegar hace unos minutos con una carga muy voluminosa, aun no amanece y esta oscuro. Un viento frío sopla y entre la multitud de gente que desciende del barco, dos figuras vestidas de negro, ambos con sudaderas negras con la capucha puesta para evitar que alguien los reconociera; un hombre alto y una mujer de mediana estatura detienen su andar y contemplan los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte sobre el océano.

**?:** Que se siente volver?

**?:** Nada, solo un nudo en el estómago creo

**?:** Realmente querías volver? por que lo dudas ahora?

**?:** No lo dudo, simplemente tengo que cumplir con mi promesa, no lo crees?

**?:** Y después de eso volverás a irte de nuevo?

**?:** Posiblemente si, por que no? - sonrió el - el mundo es muy grande y esta ciudad es tan pequeña...

**?:** Has pasado por mucho... estoy sorprendida en serio - ella volteó a ver a su compañero con una sonrisa - bienvenido de vuelta Ryo

El hombre volteó a ver a su compañera y la miró a los ojos también con una sonrisa

**Ryo:** Gracias Kasumi, ha sido un honor viajar contigo

**Kasumi: **Al contrario, gracias a ti, pero recuerda que el viaje no ha terminado

Ambos se rieron y continuaron su camino por los muelles hacia la ciudad

**02 de Noviembre de 2005 - Dojo Sakazaki - 08:45 Horas**

Yuri se encontraba limpiando la duela del gimnasio, estaba algo desganada y ya llevaba varios meses que se sentía así. La verdad era que por mas que lo quisiera negar extrañaba a su hermano.

**Yuri: **Se supone que regresaría hace meses de su viaje... pero no hemos sabido nada de el... y tampoco escribe...

**Robert:** Hola Yuri como estas? - entró el al gimnasio con unos costales para entrenar

**Yuri:** Hola Robert – lo saludó sin mucho ánimo, es mas, ni siquiera alzó la mirada

**Robert:** Otra vez triste por el cabeza dura de Ryo, cierto?

**Yuri:** No hemos sabido nada de él... - alzó la mirada para ver a Robert a los ojos

Robert se acercó a ella, se acercó a ella y la abrazó

**Robert:** No te preocupes Yuri, ya verás que regresará pronto, estoy seguro que ya debe venir en camino...

**Yuri:** Mentiroso... eso me dijiste la semana pasada... y la anterior... y una anterior a esa... - ella lo interrumpió y bajó la vista

Robert se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Robert:** Lo se amor, has sufrido por la ausencia de tu hermano, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí por ti, aun creo que Ryo regresará pronto, ya lo veras...

Robert no terminó la frase cuando Yuri se lanzó sobre Robert y ambos se fundieron en un gran beso, sus bocas se unieron y se abrazaron fuertemente sobre la duela

En ese momento, Takuma pasaba por la entrada del gimnasio, sabía que estaban "limpiando", así que iba a entrar diciendo algo en voz alta pero antes de entrar se percató de lo que estaba pasando y así como llegó, se dio la vuelta y se alejó por donde vino

**Takuma:** Mal momento, mal momento, mal momento... - pensaba para sí, esperando que ojalá no lo hayan visto – Rayos! no quiero ser abuelo aún! estos jóvenes de hoy...!

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y Takuma fue a ver de quien se trataba, la verdad no esperaba a nadie y era muy temprano para que estuvieran ahi sus estudiantes del Dojo, asi que abrió la puerta y vió a aun empleado de la compañía de paquetería y envíos.

**Empleado:** Buenos días, esta la residencia de la familia Sakazaki?

**Takuma:** Asi es, yo soy Takuma Sakazaki

**Empleado:** Tenemos un embarque y varios paquetes pequeños para ser entregados aqui

**Takuma:** No entiendo, nosotros no hemos pedido nada y ...

Empleado: Ah no, no es eso, lo enviaron directamente del muelle, ya todo esta pagado. La persona que envía todo esto es el Sr. Ryo Sakazaki...

**Takuma:** Ryo? Esta el aqui?

**Empleado:** No señor, solo me mandaron a entregar esto aqui, pero el Sr. Ryo si llegó a la ciudad esta mañana, me pidió que le dijera a usted que el llegará mas tarde, que tenía algunas otras cosas que hacer.

**Takuma:** Ya veo, me alegra escuchar eso, le agradezco su atención

**02 de Noviembre de 2005 – Bar Illusion – 21:45 horas**

**Terry:** Wow! Entonces Ryo ya está en la ciudad? Ya lo vieron?

**Yuri:** No todavía no lo hemos visto, le dijeron a mi padre que llegó en la madrugada y dejó dicho que iria después, que tenía otras cosas que hacer

**King:** Bueno, al menos ya ha vuelto, se tardó mas tiempo del que había dicho, fué mas de un año, me pregunto que tanto estuvo haciendo en ese tiempo

**Robert:** Se fue mucho tiempo! Casi tres años! en que estaba pensando ese cabeza dura? Además Yuri había estado muy triste

**Yuri:** No estaba triste! solo estaba preocupada... - se defendió

**Terry:** Bueno, no eras la unica preocupada, todos lo estábamos, es nuestro amigo no? Tu que piensas King?

**King:** Que? Si, tal vez un poco, fue mucho tiempo de no ver a ese cabeza dura...

**Robert:** Solo un poco? Pero estabas triste o preocupada?

**King:** Pues... preocupada por supuesto – se sonrojó un poco – somos amigos o no?

**Terry:** Y solo son amigos? O algo mas?

**King:** No empiecen otra vez con eso! - protestó molesta King – eramos solo amigos, SOLO ESO, si hubiéramos sido otra cosa, al menos hubiera escrito de vez en cuando no? Pero ni siquiera se dignó en escribir a Yuri o a Takuma! es imperdonable!

Hacía ya algun tiempo que dos personas habían entrado al bar y se encontraban en una mesa cercana, ambos vestían de negro, eran Ryo y Kasumi que estaban bebiendo en silencio y habían escuchado la conversación con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus bocas, habían pasado desapercibidos por que aun llevaban la cabeza cubierta con la capucha de sus sudaderas.

**Ryo:** Tienes razón King, eso fue algo imperdonable, sin embargo la mayoría de las veces hay una explicación lógica

El se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la mesa de ellos, Kasumi hizo lo mismo

**Kasumi:** Disculpen la tardanza, pero de verdad teníamos cosas que hacer, hola a todos – ella hizo una reverencia

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a sus amigos después de un largo tiempo, Ryo por su parte, su cabello era el mismo solo que un poco mas corto y llevaba una ligera barba de candado, que lo hacía lucir mas maduro, su físico había cambiado, a pesar de las ropas que llevaba, se notaba a leguas que había entrenado en serio, su masa muscular era mucho mas prominente; Kasumi por otro lado, también había cambiado, ya no era tan impulsiva como solía ser, también había madurado, incluso había crecido mas en estos casi tres años, fuera de su nueva estatura su físico se veía mas estilizado y mas voluptuoso que antes, algo obvio después de algunos años de ausencia.

**Terry:** Vaya Ryo, amigo, te ves diferente

Yuri se levantó como de rayo de la mesa y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, éste la abrazó fuertemente también.

**Yuri:** Te extrañé mucho tonto!

**Ryo:** Yo también te extrañé hermanita

**Yuri:** Wow! que fuerte te has puesto! - exclamó Yuri – y yo que pensaba que eras bastante fornido, pero ahora... se ve que si has entrenado muy duro

**Kasumi:** Me da gusto verte Yuri – ella abrazó a Yuri – sentimos mucho la tardanza, pero como dijo Ryo fue algo necesario, pero al final fue beneficioso

**Terry:** Estoy ansioso de ver lo que has aprendido Ryo, tengamos una pelea amistosa estos dias eh?

**Ryo:** Por supuesto amigo, a mi también me daría gusto

**King:** B-bienvenido de vuelta tonto! nos tenías preocupados – le recriminó a Ryo volteando hacia otro lado, Ryo sonrió y le extendió la mano

King se apresuró y lo abrazó fuerte, sin embargo se acordó que todos estaban ahi y se separó rápidamente de él. Ryo y los demás se sorprendieron al ver su reacción

**King:** Rayos! por que hice eso? - pensó para si muy sonrojada

**Ryo:** T-también me da gusto verte King, tu bar se ve muy bien como de costumbre – le contestó algo nervioso por la situación.

**Robert:** Bienvenido amigo! me da gusto verte – ambos chocaron las manos en señal de saludo – ya fuiste a ver al sensei?

**Ryo:** Si, pasamos a verlo hace rato y él me dijo que ustedes se reunían aqui por las noches

**Kasumi:** El señor Takuma estaba muy contento de ver a Ryo después de casi tres años

**Yuri:** Entonces ya podemos volver todos juntos otra vez no? Como una familia...

Ryo y Kasumi se voltearon a verse el uno al otro por unos momentos, de lo cual se dieron cuenta Robert y Terry

**Ryo:** No lo creo Yuri... es muy pronto y ha pasado un tiempo, yo no se si mi padre...

**Yuri:** Que? después de tanto tiempo no quieres volver a casa?!

**Kasumi:** Entiende Yuri, ha pasado el tiempo y Ryo ya casi no se acuerda como era la vida en el Dojo, además no sabemos si puede seguir viviendo ahí con tu padre...

**Yuri:** Eso no importa! - gritó ella alterada – tu cuarto sigue ahí! yo lo aseo diario, lo he hecho así desde el día en que te fuiste y hasta el día de hoy esperándote! y ahora me dices que no quieres volver con nosotros?!

**Ryo:** Discúlpame Yuri en serio, y te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero de verdad no puedo quedarme, he vivido muchas cosas y...

**Robert:** No hagas esto amigo... - lo interrumpió seriamente – Yuri te había esperado con ansias y ahora... no digas eso, haces que se ponga muy triste

**Ryo:** Perdóname Robert, pero de verdad no puedo hacer eso, yo no vine aquí para quedarme, lo pensé por mucho tiempo. Vengo a cumplir la promesa que hice de volverme mas fuerte y un digno representante de la escuela Kyokugen, pero solo eso. Además, para poder lograrlo tengo que retar y vencer... a... mi... a Mr. Karate! he venido a derrotar a Mr. Karate!

Todos se quedaron atónitos cuando escucharon eso, era algo que no se esperaban, eso cambiaba todo, Ryo no regresaba a la ciudad para quedarse, sino para derrotar a Mr. Karate y marcharse de nuevo, tal vez para siempre.

**Yuri:** N-no es cierto... Mientes! mentiroso! ya deja de bromear!

**Robert:** Ryo... eso es cierto? De verdad eso es lo que planeas hacer?

**Ryo:** Lo tengo planeado y lo voy a hacer. Ya se lo dije a mi padre y él esta de acuerdo

**Terry:** Entonces te vas a volver un luchador errante? Al fin te diste cuenta que el mundo esta lleno de peleadores cada vez mas fuertes... yo ya pasé por eso.

**King:** Kasumi! por que no le dices nada al tonto de Ryo? o es que acaso estás de acuerdo con él? - la tomó de los hombros

**Kasumi:** Estoy de acuerdo con él – contestó serenamente – de hecho lo platicamos por mucho tiempo y llegamos a la conclusión de que es lo mejor para nuestras respectivas escuelas

**Yuri:** Kasumi... tu también? Decidiste no volver a tu casa con tu padre?

**Kasumi:** Así es, tuve que pelear con el para convencerlo y una vez que lo vencí, accedió

**Robert:** Pues no estoy de acuerdo! - gritó molesto – si quieres pelear contra el sensei, entonces primero van a tener que vencernos a Yuri y a mi!

**Yuri:** Voy a pelear con todo para lograr que te quedes en casa! escuchaste Ryo?

**Kasumi:** Como tu quieras amiga – bajó la vista un poco triste – sin embargo Ryo se ha vuelto muy fuerte, retó a Wolfgang Krauser y a Geese Howard y los venció

**Terry:** Los venció? Vaya! eso es fantástico! entonces tu nivel de pelea de verdad ha crecido mucho! - de pronto se puso serio – pero no esta bien que la familia pelee, ustedes deberían entender los verdaderos sentimientos de Ryo

**King:** Oye! tu de que lado estás? - le recriminó a Terry molesta – Ryo Sakazaki! también vas a tener que derrotarme a mi si quieres pelear con tu padre!

De pronto, casi de la nada apareció una figura, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se avalanzó sobre Ryo, sin embargo éste desvió su ataque sin esfuerzo y desarmó a su oponente

**King:** Es Eiji Kisaragi! como te atreves a venir aquí y atacar a los clientes!

**Eiji:** Silencio mujer! no saben cuanto esperé por este momento! el momento de mi venganza llegó al fin! no tienes idea de cuanto dolor tuve que soportar en el hospital!

**Ryo:** Eiji... tus técnicas de ninja son mortales, me atacaste con la intención de matarme – volteó para inspeccionar la garra de acero que le había arrebatado segundos antes – y además esta arma está envenenada... buen intento

**Eiji:** No te burles de mi, maldito Sakazaki! te odio! y voy a destruirte al fin! no debiste volver!

**Ryo:** Inténtalo si te atreves – dijo muy serenamente dejando caer la garra al suelo, comenzó a desabotonar la sudadera y solo quedó con su camiseta escotada color negro – vamos afuera entones, vienes a retarme y yo acepto tu desafío

**Eiji:** No vengo a desafiarte o a retarte, vengo a matarte!

Ambos rivales salieron del bar, seguidos de sus amigos quienes sentían curiosidad por ver que tipo de pelea iban a presenciar.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
